A portable electronic device typically includes one or more interfaces through which a user can interact with the device. In the context of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), navigation devices, tablet computers, etc., the user interface may be a large (relative to the size of the device) display screen (e.g., display panel, touch panel, etc.). These display screens are generally disposed on, or integrated with, the housing of the electronic device.
During use, an electronic device may be exposed to impacts, or to the environment. Because the display screen is generally formed from a material that is susceptible to breakage upon impact, a user may wish to protect the display screen of the device when not in use.